Behind the Book: Beginnings
by Shadowtigs
Summary: A collection of stories about the knights before Sonic arrives in the book. A companion to my other Camelot stories Behind the Book.
1. Chapter 1

I've often posted in my stories about suggestions for what to write. I really do take these ideas into account. So this chapter, and the next few after it, are for Anna, who wanted to see Lancelot train Galahad to be a knight. I know I have a few Camelot stories so these stories all occur in the same timeline as my other story Behind the Book, before the arrival of Sonic.

* * *

There were many events which Lancelot would consider grand achievements; joining the knights of Camelot, saving Guinevere and even his friendship with King Arthur. However all these achievements, all these memories were eclipsed by the single act of holding his son in his arms for the first time. Although Lancelot was not proud of the circumstances which had led to the birth of his child, Galahad himself was fascinating, so small and innocent that Lancelot was mildly concerned he might hurt his child simply by holding him. The young white hedgehog was nothing extraordinary at that time, at least to anyone but his father, but Lancelot had already decided his son would one day be a great knight.

* * *

The second time Lancelot saw his son, he knew he was right in his beliefs. Though still just an infant, Galahad did not flinch at the thunderous thud of his father's armoured boots on the stone floor, instead the little hedgehog had crawled over to the armour clad form of his father. The boy had laughed at the sight of his father's helmet even with the visor down, and Lancelot smiled softly despite the fact his son could not see it. When tiny white fingers played with the edge of the helm, the knight had laughed and finally exposed his face.

"You are fearless, Galahad." The dark furred hedgehog, normally known for his cold nature struggled to keep a straight face around his son, "Do you like my armour?"

As the young hedgehog giggled and tugged on his father's fur, Lancelot smiled and thought about the day that his fearless son might be the commander of all the knights in Camelot.

* * *

For Galahad's third birthday his Father had bought him a wooden sword. Now childish shrieks and laughter echoed in the woods where Lancelot watched his son play. The boy was very well educated for his age, able to speak clearly and politely when addressed and an expert on the various knights of Camelot. Still watching his son play, Lancelot was glad to see that the boy was too smart to need his father's help with some things. Twirling the sword above his head, Galahad shot his father a triumphant grin.

A smirk crossed the knight's tan muzzle, "You won't slay many villains like that."

Gold eyes widened in alarm, "Why not?"

"Enemies are often ahead of you rather than above." Getting to his feet, Lancelot took his son's tiny arm in his own hand, gently angling the wooden blade down, "Hold your sword before you like this."

Ears twitching in excitement, Galahad gazed up at his father in awe, "What else do I have to do with a sword? To be a good knight, I mean."

"There's a lot to learn Galahad. To become a knight takes years of dedication." Despite the seriousness of his tone, Lancelot was smiling.

"You'll teach me Father, won't you?" The young hedgehog's eyes were wide and pleading.

Slowly, Lancelot reached out and pet his son's upturned quills, "If that is what you wish."

"I'm going to be the greatest knight ever, Father!" Waving the toy sword with a look of concentration on his young features, Galahad's voice was filled with determination, "You'll be proud of me won't you?"

Lowering himself to one knee, Lancelot stared at his son, "What makes you believe I am not all ready proud of you?"

Blushing, the young hedgehog looked away, "Because I haven't done anything yet."

"Perhaps not as far as being a knight is concerned, but you are trying. I think you shall make a good apprentice." Again Lancelot petted his son fondly.

Noticing that his only child still hadn't moved his toy blade since the knight had repositioned it for him, Lancelot laughed and crawled towards the boy. Now sitting behind his son, he moved the small white arm in an arc, his sharp ears just catching the excited intake of breath from his son.

"In battle, Galahad, it is often useful if one can disarm his opponent, it is the quickest way to end a fight." The striped hedgehog was easing the pressure from his child's sword arm, letting Galahad being to make the motions on his own with just the slightest guidance to control the size of each swing.

The silver hedgehog was silent for a few moments, and Lancelot could picture the boy biting his lip as he thought, "But Father doesn't a knight want to battle? Isn't it all about honour and strength?"

Humming softly to himself, Lancelot spoke again, "In a tournament certainly. When I have to defend the citizens of Camelot, however, I cannot afford to let my pride and love of battle cloud my judgement. When I am serving the people, Galahad, I must always consider the way to end the battle with as few injuries to the innocents around me as possible. Once I have disarmed an opponent, I can of course offer them to surrender if I believe they will listen to reason."

Galahad's motions with his toy had stopped and the young hedgehog stared up at his father, "Are you ever scared?"

"Sometimes." The knight smiled at his son, "I am afraid that one day I may fail Camelot. Sometimes I am afraid for my fellow knights. One day I will be afraid for you."

"Why?" Galahad growled slightly making his father laugh, "I'll be such a good knight that everyone will be afraid just when they hear my name."

Lancelot decided not to mention that if anyone feared Galahad on name alone it would likely be because they feared enraging the Ultimate Knight himself if anything should happen to his son. "That might be so Galahad but I will still be afraid for you."

Those big, golden eyes seemed full of questions but only one came out, "Why?"

"You are my son… unfortunately for you that means I will always be worried about you." Without warning Lancelot pulled the young hedgehog onto his lap, "You, Galahad, shall simply have to learn to live that."

Grinning again, Galahad cuddled against his father's chest, "Does that mean you'll have to keep coming on adventures with me? To stop you worrying?"

"Do you really think you'll want your father on your quests? I shall be eternally remaining you to be careful." Teasing his son was far too fun, Lancelot thought.

"Father!" The boy protested as he squirmed against his father's strong arms, "You wouldn't. You have to come with me to see what a good knight I am."

The knight smirked, "I thought you were going to be such a good knight villains would tremble at the sound of your name?"

"I will!" The young hedgehog yelled loudly before looking away and blushing, "Sorry."

Lancelot's smirk grew, "If you are going to be such a fearsome knight surely I will hear of your exploits, so why would I need to go on adventures with you?"

"Because…" Galahad glared at his father and Lancelot had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at how much the boy resembled him with such a look, "Because I want you to."

"An excellent argument my son."

Galahad scowled then and Lancelot finally gave in to his laughter.

Finally the knight pulled his child closer, "I would to love go on quests with you Galahad."

"Promise?" The child met his father's gaze warily.

"I promise Galahad." Lancelot laughed softly, "There is much you need to learn about sword play, but first let's work on swinging and stabbing."

"Then you'll fight with me?" The child asked softly.

"Not yet. One needs to master the basics before they can face combat." The knight petted his son's quills, "Anyway Galahad you are too young at the moment."

The little white hedgehog scowled and Lancelot laughed, gently guiding his son through the motions once more.

"I'll make you a deal, Galahad," Lancelot's voice cut through the air, "If you keep practising, I'll let you hold my sword when I next come to visit."

Excited, Galahad gave such a violent motion with his toy blade that the young hedgehog was sent tumbling across the grass. Concerned, Lancelot was already up and beside his son before Galahad had even become aware of what had happened. Pulling his son into his own arms, Lancelot shook his head playfully.

"I think you may be a little too eager, my son." The dark furred knight found himself rubbing dirt from Galahad's white fur, "Maybe our next lesson should be about balance."

Frowning, golden eyes rested on his father's face, "You make it seem easier, Father."

"Practise, Galahad." The older hedgehog grinned, "One day I will tell you about my own training. You are still young, I have great faith that you will be a very remarkable knight."

Slowly, Galahad moved to rest his head against his father's chest, "Good. I want to help you save Camelot."

Stroking the young hedgehog's quills, Lancelot smiled down at his son, "Why is that Galahad?"

"I want to be like you." The white furred hedgehog grinned softly, "You're the best."

Lancelot had been admired before. He often heard children of the local towns talk about how they wanted to be a great knight like the Knights of Camelot but it was only hearing these words from his own son that caused a rush of pride to fill Lancelot's chest.

* * *

Well the next few chapters will be set in other points of Galahad's childhood and key events involving Galahad's training.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's great hearing what everyone likes in these stories and anything that you would like to see in this story.

* * *

Children were astonishing, Lancelot decided. In the month since he had last seen his son, the little hedgehog had changed so much. Clearly enjoying his toy sword, Galahad had grown fitter and stronger from his practise. Additionally all the extra time in the sun had ensured the child's muzzle was as tanned as his father's. However, despite the hours spent running around outdoors, the white hedgehog was still a ball of energy, tackling his father the moment he saw the knight had arrived.

"Father, you're back!" Galahad grinned up at the knight as Lancelot bend down to scoop up his son, "Where did you go? Did you have to fight some bad guys? Or a dragon? Was it hard? Did the other knights go with you?"

Listening to the boy's rapid and endless chatter, Lancelot laughed, "Slow down. One question at a time, Galahad."

The little hedgehog blushed and turned his head away shyly, "Sorry, Father."

Laughing harder at the change in his son, Lancelot gave an uncharacteristic grin, "You are forgiven, Child. Now what do you want to ask me first?"

Gold eyes narrowed thoughtfully, the boy subconsciously chewing on a finger, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." The dark furred knight squeezed his son softly to his chest, the young hedgehog laughing at the sign of affection, "Did you believe I wouldn't?"

Slowly Galahad pushed himself out of his father's tight hold in order to stare into those unusual ruby eyes, "I didn't think you would have the time… since you have to battle lots of enemies."

"I might have been that way once," Lancelot began, "but ever since I laid eyes on you, Galahad, you have been my reason fighting."

The little hedgehog blushed again, the flush standing out violently against the pale white fur.

"Galahad you do blush a lot." The older hedgehog teased.

Blushing harder, Galahad glared at his father, "Stop mocking me. Tell me about your adventure!"

The knight smirked, "Pity, I was having such fun." Seeing the unhappy look on his son's face, Lancelot sighed softly, "However, I find I can never say no to you."

Carrying his son, Lancelot moved back to the shade of the tree he had first spotted Galahad playing under. Shifting his son's weight to a single arm, Lancelot grabbed the forgotten wooden blade from the grass and then took a seat. Galahad squirmed slightly as he settled against his father's chest.

"I see you're enjoying your toy." The dark furred knight muttered softly as he settled himself on the grass, passing the toy blade to the young child.

Golden eyes glanced up, "How can you tell?"

"You look stronger," Lancelot smirked as he spotted the blush once more reappearing on the child's muzzle, "and your endurance appears to have improved. From what I glimpsed when I arrived you also appeared to have improved your technique." Lancelot paused for a moment, "And honestly, Galahad, you are covered in dirt."

It was true, whilst the young hedgehog's face was mostly clear, apart from a large scar-like steak which started below the boy's left cheek and ran to his muzzle; likely the result of the boy becoming too engrossed in whatever fantasy battle he happened to be engaging in and accidently striking himself in the face. Lancelot wondered if the blow had made his son cry. Regardless, the rest of the little white hedgehog was stained brown and green, making for an odd, mottled beast. Lancelot laughed.

Blushing deeper and scowling, Galahad glared at his father, "I wouldn't be dirty if I had dark fur like you!"

Lancelot paused, tilting his head slightly as he considered his son's response, "Your logic is flawed. If you had dark fur like I do, the dirt would be less noticeable, however you would still be dirty."

"You couldn't tease me though." White ears were flattened slightly, "I'd like it if I looked like you, Father."

Gently petting his son's upturned quills, Lancelot smiled, "You don't think you resemble me Galahad?"

Keeping his eyes away from his father, the little hedgehog sighed, "I don't know."

"Well I have never doubted you are my son, there is more than physical resemblance to consider Galahad." The knight smiled and rested his muzzle on his son's head, "You remind me of myself at your age and I see the same determination in your eyes as I do in my own."

"You're supposed to be telling me a story." The child muttered suddenly and Lancelot knew without looking that his son was blushing again.

"Yes, I did promise that didn't I? Well I'm sure you'll enjoy this story, Lamorak and I had to battle against an enemy king and his army." The dark furred knight smiled at the memory and settled back against the tree.

Clutching his toy close as he cuddled against his father, Galahad tried to twist his head to see the older hedgehog, "Just the two of you?"

"No, Gawain was going to attack the rear whilst Lamorak and I caused a diversion." Sensing that his son was confused, Lancelot continued, "Sending knight's into another kingdom without permission from that region's leader is considered an act of war, King Arthur would not risk such an act unless the situation could be resolved no other way. Instead he sent the three of us, a small unit who could move unobserved but who would be effective against such a large army."

"But wouldn't it be dangerous?" There was a small, trembling note in Galahad's voice which made his father wince, "What if you lost?"

"Don't fear, Galahad." Petting his son's quills, Lancelot smiled slightly, "Lamorak and Gawain would aid me if I were ever to encounter difficulties in battle. As Knights of the Round Table our loyalty to each other comes second only to our loyalty to Camelot… You will learn this when you become a knight. Anyway, as I have returned to you, it is clear I have survived."

Feeling the small hedgehog tense against his chest, Lancelot frowned and waited. Finally the child spoke, "Are you going to finish the story?"

Laughing, Lancelot spoke again, "Of course, it is a good story. Lamorak and I found the army soon enough, they were a large group but they lacked the skill and discipline of true knights. I would estimate about 200 of them charged blindly towards us, I used my Chaos abilities to slay them from a distance and Lamorak used his duel blades to dispatch those enemies who were able to make it to our position… the hawk and I do not always get along outside of battle but we do make for an effective combination in a battle."

"What is Sir Lamorak like?" The little white hedgehog peered up innocently.

Groaning slightly, the knight glared down at his son, "Lamorak is a fool, loud and arrogant. Outside of battle he is somewhat unreliable… it is why he is not the commander of the knights."

"I thought you were the commander." Having shifted to face his father, Galahad peered up with interest.

Ruffling his son's quills, Lancelot's eyes were distant, "I am but Lamorak has been a knight longer than I have. He used to serve as one of my combat instructors when I first arrived at Camelot. Fortunately for me, when it comes to battle, Lamorak is one of the most accomplished knights I know."

"Wow. Do you think I'll ever meet him?" The little hedgehog grinned softly.

"Knowing how stubborn that bird is, I believe that there is a good chance he will still be fighting battles in 10 years." The commander of Camelot's knights sighed, "Gawain is Arthur's nephew so I am sure you will meet him and that he will be my second in command."

Gold eyes blinked, "What did Gawain do in your battle, Father?"

"The echidna? He caused a landslide." The dark furred hedgehog grinned, "It cut off their reinforcements and left him free to attack the rear of the army. We had the battle finished soon after."

"Father," Galahad asked, biting his lip, "what did the enemy king do? Do make you have to fight him like that?"

Lancelot frowned, allowing the soft sounds of a nearby river to fill his ears as he thought about how to respond to his only child. Though the boy was very mature for his age, he was only three years old. It was for this reason that his father had erased the more brutal details of his battle, and the violence which had occurred there. Thinking about all the vile crimes Camelot's newest enemy would have committed if he had succeeded in his plan was enough to make even Camelot's strongest knights to cry out in disgust… it was not something to explain to any child, never mind his own.

Finally the knight spoke, "He planned to attack Camelot to expand his own kingdom, they knew of a hidden trail into the borders of our kingdom and planned to steal the Sacred Swords to remove Camelot's defence."

Galahad tilted his head in confusion, "Sacred Swords?"

"Blades of extraordinary power which are gifted to Camelot's greatest knights." Slowly Lancelot reached for the blade at his side, smirking at the surprised look on his son's face. Though the boy had many talents, observation wasn't a skill the child had mastered.

"This is Arondight, my sacred sword." A small smile crossed the knight's tan muzzle, "I believe I promised you could hold my blade if you continued your training."

Wide, gold eyes peered up at the knight, "Father?"

Gently shifting his own hold on the sword so that the edge of the hilt was exposed, Lancelot gently nudged his only child, "Go on then."

Small, trembling hands reached out to touch the gleaming sword. Noting that his son's mouth was agape and that the child's golden eyes were fixed in a look of concentration, Lancelot laughed.

"Galahad, the blade will not break." The dark furred hedgehog's tone was light and he could hardly cover the laughter in his words, "Something that shattered at a child's touch would be rather useless in battle."

The little white hedgehog blushed and let his hands rest on the hilt of the sword, "It's really pretty."

Suddenly realising what he had said, the white hedgehog blushed deeper.

Lancelot smiled and ruffled his son's quills with one hand, "It's ok Galahad. The craftsmanship of a knight's blade is a work of art. Amongst the upperlevel knights everyone's blades are unique, it is part of our image to ensure that the people we help knows that they have been aided by a Knight of Camelot."

"Really?" The three year old hedgehog glanced up shyly, "Do you think your sword is pretty?"

"Arondight is beautiful. Sometimes Galahad I think the skills of a weapon's smith are more impressive than those of a knight… Certainly we could not exist without each other." Lancelot gave a rare smile and closed his eyes momentarily, "Of course Arondight was not made by any smith. The Lady of the Lake gifted it to me when she sent me to Camelot to join the court of King Arthur."

Cuddling back against his Father, Galahad's small hands ran nervously to the edge of the hilt. Noticing his son's hesitation, the knight gently guided the child's fingers across the tempered metal.

"Arondight is special, Galahad, in that it never loses its edge." The knight laughed softly, "A useful trait when I was tasked with slaying a dragon to prove my worthiness of such a weapon."

Gently setting his son's hands back on the sword's hilt, Lancelot moved his own grip higher up the blade, "Do you wish to try holding it?"

Shyly the young hedgehog nodded and his Father shifted his hold on the blade.

Gold eyes widened in alarm, "It's really heavy."

Laughing, Lancelot took the sword again, "And that was with me holding the other end."

White ears flattened, "I'm not strong enough to be a knight."

Slowly lower Arondight to rest on the grass, Lancelot then pulled his only son against his chest, "You silly child. Arondight is far too big for one as young as you to use. When you grow bigger and stronger it will not seem such an impossible task." Letting the little white hedgehog cuddle against his fluffy chest, Lancelot sighed gently, "Anyway Arondight is my blade, when you are a knight you may use whatever sword you desire. If you wish for a lighter and smaller weapon then that is what you may have… When you come of age of course."

Happily cuddled close to his father, Galahad yawned, "You'll still teach me before I get a real sword?"

"Of course, Galahad." Once again Lancelot was petting the child's quills, "How else will you become the greatest knight in Camelot?"

There was no reply so Lancelot peered down at his sleeping child, a smile twitching at the edge of his mouth. Galahad was so small and innocent and yet his determination and desire to be a knight was astounding.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter

* * *

The moment Lancelot felt the weight on his chest he jerked awake. In a single, fluid motion the dark furred hedgehog had flipped his opponent, lips drawn back to expose his fangs. Beneath him, the knight's assailant was pressed to the bed. Dimly, in his sleep plagued mind, Lancelot became aware that whatever had woken him was rather small and light. Soft laughter filled the air. The knight scowled and pulled away, letting the small golden eyed hedgehog move from where his father had pinned him to the mattress.

"Galahad, why are you here?" The older hedgehog flopped back against the bed and frowned when he felt his only child crawl back on top of his chest.

"You're supposed to play with me." Wide, gold eyes shone in moonlit room.

"It's the middle of the night." Wearily, a ruby eye opened slightly, "Don't you want to sleep?"

The little hedgehog shook his head and Lancelot sighed.

"Will you let me sleep then, Galahad?" Already the knight was mentally preparing himself to deal with an overactive child.

"I don't want to sleep." The child repeated, as if this were the answer to everything.

"So I see." Accepting his fate, the dark furred hedgehog rose with a groan and pulled his son into his arms, "And because you do not wish to sleep, I am not allowed to sleep either… You have the persuasive skills of your mother."

"Huh?" The little hedgehog squirmed in his father's arms as he tried to meet the knight's gaze, "You don't talk about Mama."

Cautiously, Lancelot glanced down at his only child, "You never ask me to talk about your mother."

"Oh." Glancing round and realising that they were approaching the door to his father's room, the little hedgehog frowned, "Where are we going?"

"Just because you and I are awake does not mean we need to wake everyone else in your home. We are going outside to play." The father scolded lightly.

As he walked the older hedgehog noticed that the moonlight stained stonework was almost as pale as the child in his arms. A silver hedgehog awake on a silver night. It was odd, Lancelot mused, that one as use to violence and bloodshed as himself could still find wonder in the world. He suspected that much of his new attitude to life was as a result of his son. Finally outside, the knight placed his son on the grass, hesitating slightly as he wondered how muddy the child would get this time. Galahad glanced up at his father before tracing the outline of a shadow that was being cast by the branches of an overhanging tree which stood in a pool of moonlight.

Still weary, Lancelot crouched beside the young hedgehog, "Alright, Galahad, what is wrong?"

Gold eyes glanced up slightly before Galahad returned to his tracing, "You haven't been here for months."

The knight winced slightly at his son's words and he sighed, "I am sorry for that Galahad. The King has needed me for several urgent missions at Camelot's far borders. If it hadn't been urgent I would have visited you more."

White ears flattened as Galahad curled in on himself, "I know that but I still want you here. I know that's bad."

"It's natural. There is nothing wrong with wanting me to be here more." Suddenly Lancelot smirked at his son, "Did you wake me up at this unspeakable hour for revenge then?"

Galahad shook his head so vigorously that the five upturned quills he possessed bounced wildly with the motion, "No, I want you to be tired Father."

Lancelot stared at his son in confusion, "Why would you desire that?"

The child frowned, "Then if a messenger comes tomorrow to give you another job we can say you're too tired to go… and then you'd get to stay here with me."

In the still and silent night, Lancelot's laughter echoed round the clearing. "I don't think that is likely Galahad." Suddenly Lancelot pulled his son close and moved to whisper in the young hedgehog's ear, "I did not inform anyone of where I was going. They shall have to search for me if they wish to make me leave."

Glancing down at his now smiling son, Lancelot laughed softly, "Clearly, Galahad, you have inherited your mother's cunning."

The little, white hedgehog blushed then suddenly leapt at his father. Caught by surprise, Lancelot fought to correct his balance as his child pushed against him.

"I'm going to slay you, Sir Lancelot." Gold eyes shone playfully, "Your famous skills are no match for the great Sir Galahad."

The little hedgehog scrambled up his father's back, pulling himself using the dark furred hedgehog's quills. Lancelot winced slightly at the action, vaguely wondering when his son had grown bigger. Finally reaching his destination, Galahad grabbed at his father's ears. Rolling his eyes at his son's actions, Lancelot grabbed the child to ensure he wouldn't fall. The little white hedgehog grinned from his new viewpoint and let forward to peer down at his father.

"You're so big." Galahad laughed.

The knight shook his head, causing the young hedgehog to yelp in surprise and hold onto his father tighter, and the small fingers digging into the older hedgehog's quills and ruffling the dark fur. Laughing, Lancelot twisted his head to try and peer up at his son, "You're just small."

With a frown, Galahad flicked a single, black ear. Ruby eyes narrowed. Suddenly Lancelot fell backwards, grabbing his son as he moved so that the child was left hanging in the air above in his father's arms, "The great Sir Galahad might need a blade to do his slaying… At least until you get big enough to reach me from up there."

As Lancelot lifted his head to meet his son's gaze, the child sent his legs swinging towards the older hedgehog. Years of training allowed Lancelot to pull away from the blow unharmed and the knight's ruby eyes narrowed.

"Did you just attempt to kick me, Child?"

The boy giggled in excitement, "I almost got you."

Still keeping his son at arm's length, Lancelot pushed himself back to his feet, "Almost and did are two very different things, Galahad. For example, at the moment you are at my mercy." Without warning Lancelot tossed his child into the air, catching the little hedgehog with a smirk, "I almost dropped you, fortunately, for you, I did not."

Galahad scowled at his father, "You weren't going to drop me."

Ruby eyes shone in amusement, "You sound certain, Galahad."

"You're my father!" The young hedgehog spoke with a childish certainty which made his father smile.

"That isn't a logical answer, Galahad… Although I do appreciate your faith in me." The knight laughed at the child in his arms, "So why wouldn't I drop you?"

"You're my father," The white furred hedgehog frowned, "you're supposed to take care of me."

"Do you think I'm doing a good job then Galahad?" The older hedgehog asked the child who was cuddling against him.

The child grinned, "Yes. I want you here more often though."

Lancelot sighed, "I'll try Galahad… Shall I tell you a secret?"

Gold eyes widened and the hedgehog grinned, "Please Father."

"I may be the greatest knight in Camelot but you will be the best knight in the world." The older hedgehog grinned, a sight which was only occasionally witnessed away from the child.

Gold eyes shone excitedly, "Are you sure?"

Lancelot laughed again, the deep huffs of air ruffling the thick, white fur on the hedgehog's chest, "Of course I am."

The young hedgehog lay across his father's broad chest, rising and falling with the knight's steady breaths and smiled happily as he closed his eyes. Absently, Lancelot ran a hand through the small, white quills. The knight's ruby gaze was fixed on the sky, the soft starlight a fond reminder of the origin of his favoured sword. Dimly Lancelot was aware of the damp grass beneath him, without looking the knight could tell the cooling air was already turning the ground silver with frost. His son's breath was soft, rhythmic but faster than the knight's own. Cautiously, Lancelot glanced at the child.

"Do you wish return to bed Galahad?" The dark furred hedgehog spoke softly.

For a moment only the silence of the night could be heard and then the young hedgehog spoke, "No, I don't want to go to sleep."

Lancelot peered at the boy in disbelief, "You are having your revenge."

Galahad did not reply.

Stifling a yawn, Lancelot laughed weakly, "You have your mother's determination… and my ability to hold a grudge. You are certainly a force to be reckoned with, Child."

"Good." Galahad's voice was soft in the night air, "I want to be a knight. I will be a knight."

"The greatest knight in all of Camelot, I remember." The dark furred hedgehog sighed, "Even knights need sleep and, fortunately for me, you are still small enough to carry." Rising slowly, Lancelot glanced at the drooping eyes of his only son and smiled, "Stubborn child, you are almost as tired as I am. We will come back out here tomorrow night."

Hearing no protest, Lancelot headed back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark ears twitched anxiously. Ruby eyes darted round the thinning forest. It had been far too long since the knight had walked the familiar trail. And it felt even longer since he had seen his son. How tall would the boy be now? Would Galahad still wish to be a knight? Would he still admire his father, having been apart for so long?

Lost in his own musings the knight only noticed the form heading towards him a moment before they collided.

"Father!" A child's excited voice shrieked as the two hedgehogs fell towards the grass.

Startled by the sheer force which had just struck him, Lancelot lay on the grass for a few moments. A dark shadow covered his face as Galahad peered down at him, gold eyes filled with concern.

"Father! Father!" Small hands shook the knight and Lancelot laughed.

"What is the matter, Galahad?" Fondly, Lancelot reached up to pet his son's quills, noticing the tears the lurked in the corners of the golden orbs.

The younger hedgehog's lip trembled, "You didn't see me coming, and you always see me Father!"

"Are you worried about me, Galahad?" For a moment, the knight mused how much Galahad took after his mother. Whilst Lancelot was never going to love Elaine, the knight did miss her concerned and loyal nature but it appeared Galahad would grow to embody those traits as well. "I'm alright Galahad, I am simply tired from my battles and my journey here."

Cautiously, the white furred hedgehog pushed himself back into a sitting position, although he seemed reluctant to ply himself away from the soft fur of his father's chest. Slowly, golden eyes examined the knight, noting the dark bruises on the tan muzzle. Although he was just six years old, Galahad was already aware that the dark fur his father possessed could be hiding a multitude of other injuries.

The child frowned, "Didn't you rest, Father?"

A deep laugh echoed in Lancelot's chest, hard enough to shake the young hedgehog that was resting on the knight's stomach. Wearily, and catching the sound of a distinct crack of his own back, Lancelot moved to sit up, pulling his son closer to his chest in a hug, "How could I stay and rest in Camelot when I was given time away from my duties to recover? Had I stayed there I would not get to spend as many days here with you."

Galahad buried his face in his father's fur and Lancelot smiled as he wondered what the boy would say next.

After several minutes in which the knight enjoyed the symphony of bird song which echoed in the forest, Galahad finally spoke, "How long are you here, Father?"

Noticing that his son had yet to look up at him despite asking a question, the older hedgehog bent his head closer to the child so that each time he spoke his breath tickled the child's ears, a trick which had sent his son into unstoppable laughter when he was a baby, "The king does not expect me to return for three weeks."

Without warning, Galahad flung himself at his father again, small, trembling arms looped around the knight's neck, "Are you really staying that long?"

The dark furred hedgehog placed a single hand on the child's back, "No, Galahad, I don't intend to stay here for that time."

"Oh." Before the young hedgehog pull away from the knight, Lancelot struggled to his feet with the boy in his arms. Exhausted, he rocked for a moment before he regained his balance, wincing as he felt Galahad's small, but sharp, claws digging into his arm.

"How little faith do you have in your father, Galahad," The knight scolded gently, "that you believe I would race here to see you and not spent time with my only child?"

Gold eyes stared up at the knight's tan muzzle and Lancelot had to fight back a laugh at the confusion he saw in those golden orbs, "But you just said…"

"That I wasn't staying here, yes." Lancelot playfully flicked a small, white ear, "However, Galahad, what you didn't allow me to say is that you are not staying here either."

"Huh?" The boy continued to gaze up in confusion.

"It is about time you came on an adventure with me, do you not think Galahad?" Lancelot was already braced for when the small arms returned and closed around his neck with all the strength the child possessed.

From where he had buried his face in his Father's arm, Galahad's soft voice spoke, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I promised I'd train you." Lancelot laughed at his son.

Squirming to pull himself up to his father's eye level, Galahad stared at the knight intensely, "Where are we going? When are we leaving? We're going to train aren't we? Do you visit many places round these parts, Father? What will I see?"

As he listened to the endless stream of questions, knowing his child too well to even attempt to answer any of the endless torrent of words at the present time, Lancelot frowned slightly. It was strange but part of the knight worried that others may be under the impression that the boy's impatience might have been inherited from the Lancelot himself. Hopefully the endless chatter and hyperactive nature belonged to Galahad's childhood not to the white hedgehog himself. Dimly, Lancelot's sharp ears caught the sound of his son's babble slowing as the younger hedgehog finally appeared to realise he wasn't receiving any replies. A single brow rose as Lancelot considered the ways in which he could improve Galahad's observational skills before the young hedgehog began his true career as a knight.

"Father!" Small finger's tugged at the knight's ear.

Growling slightly, Lancelot scowled at his only child, "Do not get cross with me when you were the one who stopped me answering."

White ears lowered as the knight sighed, "We're travelling to a lake near here and we will leave in the morning."

"But Father why can't we go now?" Lancelot winced as the child yelled in his ear.

Trying to give his son a disapproving look was not an easy task for the older hedgehog, if he was honest with himself Lancelot knew he indulged his child too often, and when he heard Galahad laughing at him, the knight finally gave up and pulled his son closer, "We leave in the morning, Galahad, because I have ridden here the moment I was given leave and therefore I am injured and exhausted. I am sorry if you are disappointed with that."

Suddenly Galahad blushed, a dark flush which seemed to glow against the pale fur and which spanned so much of the child's tan muzzle that Lancelot stared down at his son in alarm. Dimly the knight wondered if the boy would ever grow out of this violent response.

"I'm sorry, Father, I didn't think about how tired you would be." Galahad's golden eyes were suddenly fixed upon the ground and the small white ears were pressed as flat as they could get.

Gently, Lancelot hooked a single finger under the young hedgehog's chin and forced the fearful gold eyes to meet his own, "Do not look so ashamed, your childhood is the time where you learn things such as consideration and observation, better you make mistakes now when only I am around to witness them."

"If you believe that, Father." The young hedgehog continued to look at the ground as he blushed.

As the fatigue of his last few adventures began to descend, Lancelot quickly petted his son's quills, "You should also hope that blush of yours is a quirk of your childhood… Although, considering you are five years old now, I fear it may be too late for you."

Galahad scowled up at his father, the blush deepening. As the knight failed to fight back his laughter, Lancelot wondered what it was he found more amusing; that Galahad looked like a less intimidating version of the dark furred hedgehog when he scowled or that his son was blushing so deeply that the tips of his ears also appeared to be turning red.

At last the older hedgehog calmed down enough to speak to the child that was still glaring at him; "You are a peculiar child… but I love you despite that."

Pausing for a moment in his glaring, Galahad appeared to be in deep concentration, "I love you Father… but you tease me too much."

Cheerfully, Lancelot bounced the child in his arms, grinning despite the small claws that dug into the dark fur, "Ah my sweet, innocent, helpless, little child." The knight smirked, "Teasing you is one of the many joys of fatherhood."

"It should not be." Galahad frowned.

"When you get bigger, Galahad, you may battle me about it." Lancelot sighed wearily, "Now let us return to the nunnery, to rest up for our journey tomorrow." Noticing the unhappy look upon his son's face, Lancelot sighed again, "If you are truly so intent on not sleeping, I suppose I could watch your swordplay for a few hours."

The sun was almost set by the time that Lancelot had been able to persuade Galahad to come inside. Despite his exhaustion, the knight had found himself admiring the way his son was now able to transition between swings of each blade without losing his balance. Dimly, Lancelot noted the way in which deep cracks ran through the shaft of the wooden weapon and the older hedgehog found himself wondering how often Galahad was practising. Now however the knight found himself more interested in observing how Galahad's tiny fingers were pressed in a grip as he dreamed. Lancelot smiled, seemed his son was sword fighting in his sleep. Although the knight was aware he should follow his own advice and rest, Galahad seemed too defenceless to leave. After some time the older hedgehog's exhaustion became crushing and at last, Lancelot tore himself away from the child and staggered into his own chamber. It seemed the knight had just began to dream when he felt something move alongside him. Having learnt from his last visit that Galahad had little concern for privacy, a single ruby eye glanced up slowly to examine the small shape that was bathed in moonlight and met a single gold eye staring back as Galahad cuddled closer. Slowly, Lancelot reached up to pet his son's quills as the boy settled back into sleep. Galahad was actually rather adorable.

Of course when the small, silver furred hedgehog woke the knight before the sun had even risen the next day, Lancelot was forced to reconsider his midnight revelations.

"Are we going now?" The young hedgehog had purred as he bounced on his father's chest.

Lancelot had simply groaned, glanced out at the still dark sky, scowled at what he swore was an owl hooting and pulled the white ball of fur close to his side.

"No, Galahad, we are not going stumbling through the woods in the dark." The knight frowned at his only child, "Go back to sleep. We have three weeks together." Even as he, spoke Lancelot wondered if he would survive that long. Certainly the time he had taken to rest from the stressful role of a knight within the kingdom of Camelot looked like it would be neither restful nor relaxing. In fact, Camelot's greatest knight reflected, spending time with Galahad might not be any safer than defending a kingdom.

As Lancelot predicted, the moment he deemed it an acceptable hour to leave; Galahad practically dragged them both into the woods. However when the child went to retrieve the small, wooden toy he had treasured so much in the last two years, Lancelot stopped him.

The young hedgehog had stared up at his father in confusion; "But, Father, how will you train me?"

Slowly, the older hedgehog bent down and removed a small blade from the pack he was carrying for the trip, "If you are to be a real knight, Galahad, it stands to reason that you would need a real blade to train with."

Golden eyes widened in either surprise or alarm, "This is really for me, Father?"

"You may be a little young for such a weapon I admit," The knight rubbed his ear absently as he stared off in thought, "Certainly your mother would have my head if she knew I had given you such a gift… but you have shown great diligence," Lancelot paused as he watched the young hedgehog's face twist in confusion, "attentiveness, if you would prefer that Galahad, to your practise even with a toy blade and you are very mature and cautious for one as young as you are. I don't know how you have managed to have such a thoughtful outlook towards others, though I do feel sometimes I am the exception to your mature attitude and, how was it described to me… Ah yes, 'A great deal of personal restraint' but I suppose, given how little we see each other that is understandable."

The knight glanced down at his son, watching the boy turn the dagger over in his hands, "Neither your mother nor I had such a thoughtful outlook when we met… and we were both far older than you. I suppose my point here, Galahad, is that if I was once trusted with a sword as a young man, I see no reason you may not have a dagger."

Galahad nodded slightly but Lancelot wondered how much the boy had actually heard over his admiration of the small blade. The knife's sheath was not to impressive, a simple silver cover with a coiling dragon scratched lightly into the surface, but the blade itself was a work of art. Lancelot had, in a moment of nostalgia of the day in which he agreed to train Galahad, had the dagger crafted of a dark metal with a golden inlay in homage to his own favourite sword Arondight.

Golden eyes widened in a vivid mixture of emotions and the young hedgehog spun round to hung his father. However, moments before he reached the knight, Galahad froze. Blushing, the child slid the dagger back into its sheath the wrapped his small arms round his father's leg.

Laughing, Lancelot pet the small upturned quills, "I am very glad you have just proven how mature and thoughtful you are Galahad. I wouldn't like to get stabbed before we have even started our adventures."

Chewing his lip slightly, Galahad gazed up at the older hedgehog, "You are going to teach me how to use the dagger, aren't you Father?"

"Why do you think we are travelling to the middle of the woods? Until you are of age I am responsible for you actions." Lancelot laughed, "Now you are aware that the sooner we arrive at our destination the sooner I can begin to teach you?"

Although Lancelot could easily go faster than his son even in his injured and exhausted state, the knight found it amusing to watch Galahad trying to pull him along despite the difference in their heights. The young hedgehog may be a little unobservant and clumsy but he certainly had the enthusiasm to be a truly remarkable knight.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reads this and has reviewed it so far, we are now moving to the true beginning of Galahad's training and as always feel free to request any scenes you would like to see.


End file.
